An example of a conventional electrical contact of this type can be found in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 93-48371. The electrical contact described therein has a box-shaped female contact section and a conductor-terminating section. A spring-loaded contact member is provided inside the female contact section. The contact member is formed by extending from one wall of the female contact section. At the back end of the contact member, a supporting member is located to support the contact member when the latter forms electrical connection with a mating contact.
However, because of the requirements to further reduce the pitch of electrical contacts arranged inside a housing and to make the housing smaller, it is desirable to reduce the dimensions of the electrical contacts even more. But the design of the above-mentioned female contact section makes it impossible to minimize the dimensions of the contact due to the space needed for the bending of the contact member. Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to offer electrical contacts that are smaller than the conventional contact while providing a reliable electrical connection with mating contacts.